


Beginning

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is waiting for something to happen. Set before the episode <em>Rose</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://10-shakespeare.livejournal.com/profile)[**10_shakespeare**](http://10-shakespeare.livejournal.com/) with the prompt: _"How weary, stale, flat and unprofitable seem to me all the uses of this world." - Hamlet_

Her marks are good enough to take A-levels, but then she doesn’t know if that’s what she really wants. School hasn’t taught her anything useful up until now. What is it she wants to do with her life?

She doesn’t know. She doesn’t even have the slightest clue. But it feels okay.

So Rose quits school not knowing what she wants to do with herself, but hoping to find out sooner rather than later.

Her mother, of course, urges her to go back to school all the time. She blames the boys for her lack of interest in higher education - and she isn’t exactly wrong as Rose is currently much more interested in hanging out with Jimmy Stone than anything else.

But it’s not only that. Somehow she feels, she _knows_ school is not the place for her. She doesn’t have an interest in the things school can teach her. She wants to gain knowledge through experience. _She’d like to see the world with her own eyes._

There is something else out there waiting for her, although she can’t name it. She is waiting for it to change her life.

But nothing happens.

She is drifting, waiting, stuck. Her life isn’t bad, but she feels it’s nothing special either. She thinks about getting another job, settling down, moving in with her boyfriend, but in the end she does nothing like that. She gets a job in a shop instead.

Life, she reflects, seems to have forgotten she was still sitting in the waiting room.

“Why don’t you try to find something better?”

“I like working at the shop, Mum.”

“Is that your goal in life? To sell clothes?” Jackie asks with indignation.

Rose knows she is not really judging her, she only dislikes that particular shop. “Don’t know,” she mumbles under her breath. It’s fun and she is happy enough there, but doesn’t feel like a goal in life, of course.

Suddenly she feels lost. What is it she is waiting for?

Why does everything feel stale, boring, colourless? Why isn’t anything happening?

On New Year’s Day a drunken stranger with tousled hair and interesting, sad eyes tells her 2005 will be a great year for her and she doesn’t know why, but she believes him. The sincerity in his voice stays with her, even when she has forgotten the face she had only half seen, hidden by shadows.

And she has a good start into the year. Finally she starts seeing Mickey as more than a friend. They go out. Jackie isn’t amused and lets them know every chance she gets.

Rose falls into the normal routine of getting up at 7:30, working, meeting Mickey on her lunch break and fooling around with friends. She starts to forget that she’s waiting for something. Life isn’t perfect, but it’s okay.

A girl takes what she gets.  
\--

She is a little freaked out and the first thing he says to her is: “Run!” She doesn’t know, yet, that running will be a big part of her life from now on.

But it’s the start of the biggest adventure she’s ever had and it makes her remember that she'd only been waiting. Suddenly she is excited and scared and alive. Suddenly a spaceship disguised as a blue box doesn’t seem to be the scariest thing on the block, because living plastic is threatening the people of London.

Not even this stranger with the maniac smile and a leather jacket seems scary.

He seems exciting and crazy and oh so full of himself. It’s fun.

He tries to save the planet and she saves his life with bravery she didn’t know she even posessed.

“You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.”

“Is it always this dangerous?”

“Yeah.”

The possibilities scare her and she declines his offer. Watching him leave in his impossible phone box. She regrets the decision instantly. With the blue box the colour seems to have gone again from her life. She helps Mickey stand, feeling tears prick her eyes. She has made a mistake. She had been waiting and now she has missed the chance to _go_.

But then there is this strange groaning, whooshing sound again and he is back again, leaning out of the door. “By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?” he ask with an eager look and a cheeky smile.

And she knows she has found what she was waiting for.

It's only the beginning.


End file.
